GNM-X150+AP-01 Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam
The GNM-X150+AP-01 Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam is an combination of GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam and AP-01 Cloudbreak Attacker Pack which features in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Moonlight Warfare. The unit is primary piloted by Remington "Eclipse" Blanks. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AP-01 Cloudbreak Attacker Pack is most commonly equipped Attacker Pack for the Tribute Gundam as it provides the greatest versatility. Because of its very powerful vernier thrusters built into the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack, the Tribute Gundam becomes an all-purpose combat mobile suit with enhanced speed and maneuverability compared to its base capabilities. Besides, the standard armament of the GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam (which included the head-mounted GN Vulcan Guns, an pair of GN Beam Sabers, two Anti-Armor Penetrator Knives, an GN Beam Rifle and an GN Shield), the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack adds an pair of GN Anti-Ship Blades, an GN Missile Launcher, the GN Beam Launcher and the NGN Railgun to the unit's armaments. Armaments ;*4 x GN Vulcan Guns :Four small rapid guns was installed on the head and though its power is weak, this weapon is very useful against small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. ;*2 x GN Beam Sabers :The GN Beam Sabers is Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam's primary weapon for close combat. The unit is equipped with two GN Beam Sabers and was stored on the mobile suit's hips. ;*2 x NGN Anti-Armor Penetrator Knives :The NGN Anti-Armor Penetrator Knives is Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam's secondary weapon for close combat and is stored on the mobile suit's hips. These daggers do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Tribute Gundam can optionally equipped with a GN Beam Rifle as primary ranged weapon. Its power output is powerful enough to destroy an mobile suit within one shot but it was ineffective against mobile suits with either anti-beam coating or GN Field. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Tribute Gundam is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*GN Shield :The Tribute Gundam is primary equipped an solid GN shield which made of E-Carbon. However, the shield is unable to hold the powerful attacks like against stronger attacks such as GN beam weapons and as a result, its shield has been destroyed by these attacks. *'GN Missile Launcher' : The GN Missile Launcher is mounted on the left side of the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack and can be switched with other equipment, such as machine cannon, electronic warfare system, etc. *'2 x GN Anti-Ship Blades' : The Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam is equipped with a pair of GN Anti-Ship Blades as its primary close combat weapon and was stored on the both sides of the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack when not in use. *'GN Beam Launcher' : The GN Beam Launcher is mounted on the lower right of the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack and is the suit's most powerful ranged beam weaponry and is positioned under the right shoulder when in use. *'NGN Railgun' : The NGN Railgun is mounted on the lower left of the Cloudbreak Attacker Pack and fires a solid projectile that is accelerated via electromagnetic field instead of beam particles. It is positioned under the left shoulder when in use. System Features *'Hardpoints For Attacker Pack' **'AP-01 Cloudbreak Attacker Pack' *'Trans-Am System' *'"Enen-based Operating System"' History Notes *